Better Safe Then Sorry
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Ok, P&C fic, something to do with a dream that Phoebe has and it proves to be dangerous
1. The dream

Better Safe then Sorry  
  
Phoebe Halliwell cried out in terror. She nervously stopped breathing and her panic clearly showed by the worry lines that creased into her forhead. All she could think of to do was beg the demon to stop what he was doing, even though she knew it was most un-likely.  
  
"No, Please don't! Please stop this!", she begged once again after her screams died down.  
  
"Give up, witch!" The firgure, who had his hand around her throat, pushed her up against the wall of her bedroom. He took out a knife that shimmered when the moonlight hit it just right. He held it high, prepairing to plunge forward towards her stomch, killing her.  
  
"No, don't!", she tried again. She was foolish to think she could change her fate. "Cole, I love you."  
  
"It's to late, witch." His hand flew forward and the knife clung to her cloths. She could almost feel the tremendous pain, imagining all the happy times in her life.  
  
Almost instantly, Phoebe Halliwell sat up and screamed out of terror. A cold sweat dripped down her as her heartbeat raced faster then anytime before. The nightmare had left a unpleasent thoughts in her head and all she could do was cry.  
  
"Phoebe? What's wrong? What happened?", Cole asked as he craddled her in his arms. Normally, doing this would be comforting but now he had to fight to keep her from getting away. She threw her arms vilontly at his chest as she attempted to push him away. "Shhhhhh! Phoebe, what happened?"  
  
Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and Leo Whytt had appeared almost as soon as the screaming started. Paige and Piper ran to their sister and sat on her bed. By then, Phoebe had given up and was allowing Cole to save her, but she wasn't hugging him back. She ignored the questions of the loved ones around her. That's when she notcied her brother-in-law that stood in the doorway.  
  
"You know, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She noticed Leo's solid expression that confirmed her word. "How? What was it?"  
  
"Leo, maybe you should tell us what is going on.", Piper suggested sweetly. "Was it another Prue nightmare? Did she hurt herself?"  
  
"No. Neither. I'm sorry Phoebe. I would never stand by like that. I would always do something. You have to know that. You do know that, right?" Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Would one of you please tell me what the hell is going on? I would really appreciate it...", Cole spat angerily.  
  
"It was a nighmare, Cole.", Leo began, ignoring the duh stares he got. "A demon was killing her. He had her by the throat up against the wall. A knife about to plunge into her. She begged and begged. I stood in the doorway, doing nothing. I can't believe I let him kill her."  
  
"Who?", Cole asked.  
  
"You."  
  
Cole's heart nearly stopped. He realized why he had to fight to comfort her. What's worse, he could feel how nervous he made her. He felt the pain that was embedded deep into her heart. He let go of her, and she seemed only half relieved. Then he scooped her back up. The other half of her was scared that he let her go.  
  
"You know I would never do that, right? Not in a millon years. I love you, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe's sniffles became muffled as she burried her head into his chest. "I know."  
  
"Phoebe, you should get some sleep.", Paige offered. "If you're tired tomorrow you can't come to my family thing at work tomorrow. I know how much you wanted to meet.... that person."  
  
"That person? Paige, she just dreamnt that Cole tried to kill her. I highly doubt that her meeting your friends is high up there on her list." Paige sent a big- sisterly look towards her youngest sister.  
  
"It's another innocent. Slash witch. I work with her and she just out that she is a witch and sort of was told about us. She kind of needs some help and Phoebe offered... unless you want to come."  
  
"Yeah, fine. Paige is right. You should get some sleep." Piper bent down to give her sister a hug. "You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing a good cup of coffee and a good book can't fix. I can't sleep. Night guys." Phoebe pushed her way through the crowd as she picked up a book she had started about a couple of months ago. She never finished because Paige had showed up on their doorstep. She finally pushed Leo away so that she could leave.  
  
Good, she thought. I was begining to feel crowded...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to her?", Cole asked after Phoebe left. "I mean, she shouldn't be alone right now. She's scared. She might do something stupid."  
  
"Cole, we should sleep. She'll come to us when she's ready to talk. Please stay away from her for now. Ok? Just until morning. Normally I wouldn't do this, but she is really scared. Come on Leo, let's go. Paige, back to bed.", Piper ordred. "Now!"  
  
Everyone left and went back to their beds, but Cole couldn't help but feel he should go to her. He had caused the pain and he wanted to take it away. So he waited for everyone's door to close then silently left the room to go after her. But she wasn't downstairs or anywhere else in the house...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had started to rain earlier that morning and it was now 3:00 am. Phoebe wandered aimlessly around the neighborhood. Not knowing where to go. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and didn't notice that she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry miss.", the tall figure said. "I didn't see you."  
  
She looked up and said, "That's ok."  
  
Phoebe was soaked and it was dark so you could barely see her through her wet hair. But if you looked closely, you could clearly see she had been crying. The person, who sounded to be male, had an umbrella. Unlike Phoebe.  
  
"Miss, are you ok? Are you lost or something? Why are you out here at this hour.", he questioned as he handed the umbrella over to her, ready to give her his jacket.  
  
"I'm.... ok. I just needed to get away from my house. My sisters, my boyfriend, my horrible dreams. Thank you, but I don't need your umbrella." She handed it back to him and walked around him. She didn't stop until she heard his voice calling to her.  
  
"By any chance, would you be Phoebe Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes." She turned to face him. "Do I know you?" She thought she had recognized the voice, but couldn't place a face to it.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. Hi, my name is Jake Trombley. From New York?"  
  
Her face suddenly lit up. "Jake, hi. How are you? How have you been?"  
  
He hadn't been able to answer because someon had interupted.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing out here?"  
  
She noticed him come from behind her old friend. "Cole. Hi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know where to go from here, so If you review, I would be glad to take your suggestions and continue with this. 


	2. Talking about the dream

Cole noticed that she was gone pretty fast. He wasted no time getting his coat and hers. He noticed that it was raining and prepared to shimmer her back to the manor with coffee ready. After he started it, he left to look for her.  
  
It wasn't that long before he found her. At first he thought that he should let her be because she was talking to someone. Then he remembered that she didn't have a coat and it was 3 in the morning. Who was out at 3 in the morning, anyway? Demons? Warlocks? Freaks?  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing out here?", he called out. He saw her look at him and she looked shocked.  
  
"Cole. Hi." She didn't know what to say. "I just needed to get out. Get away from the house, you know. You do it all the time so what does it matter if I do it?"  
  
"It's fine if you want to get out of the house. But next time grab a coat. And tell someone. You could have been hurt. You might have gotten sick. Phoebe, I love you. I can't let anything happen to you."  
  
Then why did I have that preminition?, she asked herself. "Cole, this is Jake Trombley. I met him when I was in New York. Jake, this is my boyfriend."  
  
"HI, it's nice to meet you." Jake held out his hand to Cole but Cole ignored it. "Nice grip you've got there. Phoebe and I were neighbors in New York. And pretty good friends. I always wondered what happened to her."  
  
"That's great. Here, Phoebe." He threw the coat at her. "We have to get back home. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure, if it's not any trouble. I'm still on New York time so I can't sleep."  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe. Phoebe responded by pulling away. She whispered into his ear, "It wasn't nightmare. It was a preminition!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe showed Jake the way into the house. Cole closly behind the two. Phoebe took the coats and hung them up, offering everybody a seat and a cup of coffee. The two graciously accepted and Phoebe left them alone, although her stomach didn't agree with the desicion. She felt the nerves kicking in everywhere else, also.  
  
"So, Jake. What do you do for a living? I mean, did you move here because you needed to or did you want to?" Cole could tell he was making Pheeb's friend uncomfortable. It brought him pleasure.  
  
"I moved here because I had to. I'm an FBI agent and they move me around almost every year. I like my job, a lot. I would die fighting for what's right. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I would die for what's right. So would Phoebe. She taught me that I should always do what's right."  
  
"Ooooook? I meant what do you do for a job."  
  
Cole smiled, amused that he hadn't seen through his smart-mouth. "I know. I was trying to make you confused. Being a smart mouth. Actually, I don't have a job. I just got done being an A.D.A, though. It seems Phoebe has an interest in the law."  
  
"Yeah, she does!"  
  
"She does what?', Phoebe asked coming into the room with three cups of coffee. "Asuming that you were talking about me!" She smiled despite the feeling of fear that followed her around.  
  
"Yes, we were. We were talking about jobs and it turns out that we both work in law. Cole said that you must have an interest in it. Maybe you should go to colloge for it?"  
  
Phoebe made a face that clearly showed she would rather die then work in an office with criminals. "I don't think so. Besides, I just graduated from it! Why would I go back? I am going to go do something else that lets me forget about that part of my life."  
  
Jake was ten times more confused now, but let the statement be in the past. He was use to being confused around her. It was like this when they lived in New York. "Thanks for the coffee. It's really good."  
  
"Thanks. You're welcome. Strike that, vic versa. You're welcome and Thank You. Soooo..... Cole and I have been dating for about,..... I don't know. A year-?"  
  
"12 and a half months. Next Monday.", Cole interupted.  
  
"Right, ok. So have you got anyone in your life?"  
  
"No. Not since you ,Pheebs. It sound stupid, but I always thought we would meet up again and get back together."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. But I'm involved. And that's three years! That's a while. Wait, are you counting how long we've been going out since our first date, when we met, or when you escaped. Or when I, um, helped you out of the mess and you came home.", she changed her attention to the early statement.  
  
"Since the day I realized I loved you. The apple peal."  
  
"Oh. That's when you started loving me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I had no idea. What time is it?"  
  
Cole looked around. The clock was still in the shop being fixed since the last demon attack. He looked down at his wrist to see if he was wearing a watch; he was. "About...... 3:40..... Jake, it was great meeting you. Maybe sometime you could come over and we could have a longer meeting, but now Phoebe and I need to talk. He showed Jake to the door. "Phoebe?" She didn't look at him. "Phoebe, please look at me. You know that could never happen, right? You've power stripped me and I can't be Belthazor. Hunny.... Look at me."  
  
Phoebe continued staring at the wall. "I know what I did. But the source could of casted a spell on you or you could of been possesed.... There is a millon possibilities that could make it come true. I just am worried. You would never do anything to hurt me, but Belthazor would. He still hates witches no matter how much you change.: She looked at him the first time since the dream. "But I could be wrong. It could of been just a regular old dream. It's just better safe then sorry."  
  
"Phoebe, what are you saying?", Cole asked. Her words were begining to scare him and he began wondering if he should just ignore them because she was scared.  
  
"I'm just saying that it's hard."  
  
The response registered in Cole's mind and he realized that it was the same answer that he gave her when he had WANTED to have his powers stripped (The Demon Who Came In From The Cold....) and she asked what he was saying. "And it doesn't have to be. Not with magic on our side. And I've been thinking, isn't there some sort of spell in the Book Of Shadows that could strip my powers."  
  
Phoebe, who looked slightly more then confused, just stared at him. "What?"  
  
"That's the last conversation that began that way. What are you saying? I'm just saying that it's hard. Remember? I was just finishing it.... So you were saying."  
  
"I'm just saying that it IS hard and that maybe we should talk to my sisters about all of this. Maybe they can help me somehow and.... I don't know. You know, now would be a really good time for you to have your powers. Maybe some demon is just haunting my dreams.... You know any demons like that?"  
  
"The Dream Sourcer...."  
  
"Vanquished him. Any others?"  
  
"Any demon could use your dreams as a way to get to you. They are the easiest way to see someone or manipulate thoughts. It's kinda like what the Source was doing to Piper."  
  
"So why didn't you ever come to me in my dreams? With you gone.... I was just in so much pain and I needed to see you." She couldn't believe she was saying this.  
  
"Maybe that is what your dreams are about. Maybe they aren't from an evil do-er. Maybe someone on the good side is trying to get you to talk about your feelings before you do something horrible. Like kill yourself. It's possible. Alot of witches can't handle their stress so they do that and someone doesn't want it to happen to you. I know I don't... Prue wants you to say whatever is keeping you in that bad place where you are hurt." Cole tried to not tear up when he was saying this. He didn't want Phoebe to get hurt.  
  
"I'm not not-saying something. I tell you everything that goes on in my head. I guess I just need to...."  
  
"Cry? Maybe something happened and you can't cry about it. Maybe it's just that you want to deal with me have been a demon. Face the facts. What is making you so scared? We already know that it has something to do with me. Maybe me being a demon....."  
  
"There is something...."  
  
TBC- yeah I know, it's cruel to leave you like that! 


	3. The Fact Of The Matter

Part 3 of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
"Well, there is one thing...", Phoebe began, but quickly stopped.  
  
Growing impatient, Cole urged her to continue. "And... Go on."  
  
"Really though, it's not that big of a deal. I guess I just wonder what it would have been like if I were here when the whole Shax thing happened. I don't regret saving you, I really don't. I just, sometimes, thing that it's my fault that Prue is dead. I guess.", she finished.  
  
"Phoebe, you don't really think that, do you? She was meant to die. It was her time- just ask The Angel of Death. There was nothing you could of done to save her. It was not your fault! Why am I telling you this? Your dreams won't stop until you tell yourself this. You need to believe it, Phoebe. And you know that it was not your fault."  
  
"I should of been here. I shouldn't have put my priorities that way. It should have gone demons, then you. No offense."  
  
"A little taken. But I know what you mean."  
  
"Cole, I love you. You know I do. But I just can't discuss this right now. With you, anyway. I don't want to hurt you and I feel like telling you all of this will hurt you. You understand, right?"  
  
"Yeah... Of course, I do. As long as you are saying to someone or yourself, it's fine. Hold on a sec... I'll be right back." Cole left the room and came back a minute later. He handed a book to Phoebe. "It's a diary. You can write down all your feelings in it and maybe you'll feel better. I was going to give it to my sister whenever I found her, but you need it now."  
  
"You have a sister?"", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her in years, though.", Cole answered. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." True to his word, he left the room so she could be alone.  
  
Phoebe opened the diary. It seemed like just a plain book from the outside; bound together by black leather with a gold inscription that said "Dear Diary" in cursive. On the inside left corner of the cover, it had a picture of Cole and some girl whom she guessed to be his sister. Pretty, she thought. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Nothing like Cole. She guessed that his sister looked more like their mother then their father. But then, the preminition she had wasn't exactly the best to go by. She took out the pen that she found in a pocket of it and started writing on the burnt pages.... 


	4. Phoebe's True Feelings

Part 4 Of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
That seems weird. To say dear diary. But why am I telling myself that? I know very well that I think that is weird.  
  
Cole, the love of my life, told me I should write my feelings about the recent events with Prue and everything down. I can't believe she really died.... She's gone. Nothing can ever bring her back and I probably won't ever see her again. Not untill I die, at least.  
  
She died when I went to save Cole. I am so happy that I saved him, I really am. But it's my fault that Prue is dead. If I had stayed here instead.... And it shouldn't have had happened even after we set time back. Cole was suppose to shimmer back and save them. But instead he tried to save me. Another reason why it's my fault. Everything that happened is myyyyyyy fault. All mine, no one else's.  
  
Cole has been there through everything. If he weren't here.... I am glad that I saved him now more then ever. But perhaps I went too far with the power stripping potion. He didn't want them gone. He needed them to help him protect me and feels he has to. Me. It's always me. I'm the reason everything happens. Perhaps it would be better if I left... Now there's not a bad idea. I'll leave a.s.a.p.  
  
Luvest Alwayest,  
  
Phoebe  
  
P.S. Cole, I know you are reading this. I love you...  
  
Phoebe close the diary and wondered if she had meant what she had said. She must have, otherwise she wouldn't have written it. She snuck into her room and quietly pulled open her drawer. She pulled out a few things and a couple hundred bucks and packed them into a bookbag. She slung it over her shoulder and took off after visiting the Book Of Shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole woke up at about seven o' clock the next morning. He looked around for Phoebe to ask if the Diary idea had been successful. When he didn't find her, or a note, he began to worry. He found the diary laying on the couch and thought it was the only way he was going to find out what was going on. He oped up to the first page and admired her penmenship for a minute. That was when he started reading what she had written. He panicked as he finished and began calling for Piper.  
  
"Piper! Piper! Piper!!!!!!!!!!!", he yelled.  
  
He heard her coming down the stairs and began sushing her. "Leo is asleep!", she said in a whisper.  
  
"Phoebe ran away!! She's gone! She blames herself for everything that has happened and what is worse is that she told me her dream was really a preminition. She has left to fix her problems...." He handed the diary over to Piper and she read it. He knew that she understood immediatly when she started screaming, "LEO!!!!!!!"  
  
"We have to go look for her!"  
  
"Leo's sensing powers!"  
  
Leo emerged from the stairs and asked crankily, "What?"  
  
"Phoebe has run away! Check your senser because we need to find her!"  
  
Leo closed his eyes and after a moment, he opened them. "She's not on my rador." 


	5. A Lost Sister

Part 5 of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
Phoebe walked around San Fransico. Or at least she thought it was San Fransico. The place looked like the getto. Seriously, she thought that she had walked into one of those movies where the kid comes back and the town is screwed up. It's not like with her life it couldn't happen.  
  
She stopped to help a homeless woman. She was shivering and had no jacket on. It was really early and really cold. She handed her a Cole sweatshirt that she took to remind herself of him. She thanked her and asked for her name. Phoebe smiled at the woman and replied, "Phoebe. Who are you?"  
  
"Leslie. What are you doing out so early?"  
  
"I ran away from home." Phoebe looked at her. She looked very familiar to her and suddenly it struck her. "Leslie?"  
  
"Yes?", she said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Are you by any chance Cole's sister?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know that? How do you know Cole? I'm a little surprised that he isn't dead by now."  
  
"Cole is my boyfriend. I saw a picture of you two together..... He isn't dead. Powerless, but not dead."  
  
"Cole is powerless? How? What happened?"  
  
"A potion that I cooked up. I'm a Charmed One. Are you magic?"  
  
"Yes.... I'm a hald demon also. Or at least I was until a couple months ago. I came into town to look for Cole and some witch had a problem with vanquishing. So all she did was power strip us. I was never evil."  
  
Phoebe smiled and stood up. "I believe you. Would you like to go see your brother?"  
  
"Yes.... I would. Please?"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head. "I'll take you, but you have to go in yourself." Leslie quickly agreed and took off to see her brother.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you can't sense her? Leo, my sister is gone! Paige! Get down here!"  
  
Paige came down almost as if she had been waiting for her cue. She looked around and saw Cole. She looked at him with disgust and notice the look of disaprovel from Piper and muttered a "Sorry" to him. She didn't hear an acceptance from him and wished she hadn't had a fear of what would happen if she disobeyed Piper. She looked around the room and noticed a missing Phoebe and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Phoebe had run away.", Cole answered. Paige felt embarressed at how she behaved and offered him a hug. It was then that the bell rang.  
  
Paige looked around and said, "I'll get it." She walked to the door and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Cole here?"  
  
"Ugh... yeah. Come on in." Paige looked at the woman and felt sorry for her. She noticed that the sweatshirt she wore was Cole and figured her to be another past victom's friend. "How do you know him?", she asked as she showed her to the room everyone was in.  
  
"He's sorta my- Oh my god, Cole!" She ran into his arms as he yelled out, "Leslie!"  
  
They hugged for several minutes with the rest standing around them. He broke away and asked, "Leslie? What happened?"  
  
"Oh... I was power stripped a couple months ago and became homeless. Phoebe found me and handed me this shirt and-"  
  
"Phoebe found you? She helped you get here? Where is she?", Cole asked frantically.  
  
"She left. She showed me to the house and then left me behind. Why did she run away?"  
  
Cole handed her the diary and she read it. "Well it's obvious where she went. Where's the place she use to go with the most with Prue? Or the last place she went with Prue... She misses her. Maybe she went to her grave. Something Prue related or to her best thinking place. I was at Sixth Avenue in outertown when she found me. Anywhere near that?"  
  
"Prue's old work place. Come on.", Piper ordered. "Cole, you can stay here if you want or you can and your sister can come with. Paige had work and Leo needs to come. Bye, Paige! We'll see you later, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course.... Tell Pheebs I say hi." Paige left the manor slightly disapointend that she hadn't been allowed to go along.  
  
Piper, Leo, Cole, and Leslie left to get Phoebe. 


	6. A Found Sister

Part 6 of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
Leslie and Cole sat in the back seat of Piper's jeep. Leo sat in the passenger seat, trying to brake the sheild that Phoebe must have put on herself. He kept failing and Piper kept making him try again. The front of the car was miserable, while the back of the car was filled with laughter and the occasional mention of Phoebe's name, but they tried to not let that ruin their fun as Cole now knew that Phoebe was ok.  
  
"So that diary that you looked at. I was going to give that to you, but Phoebe needed it. Hope you understand."  
  
"Oh, I do...", she assured him. "She seems really nice, Cole. She gave me this weatshirt even though she knew she could have used it." She pointed to the one she was still wearing. "Of course, it turns out that it was her momento of you, but still.... You aren't going to make me give it back just yet, are you?"  
  
Cole smiled at her and said, "Nah... You keep it. It can be your momento from now on. That way you always have something to remember me by."  
  
"Thanks...." Leslie hugged her big brother and then noticed just how awful she looked. She noted that she would have to take a shower later on if the Halliwell's would let her.  
  
"Leslie... Did Phoebe tell you anything?"  
  
"Besides the fact that she loves you, no. She kept talking about all the feelings she gets around you and kept telling me about how much she loves you. Cole this and Cole that. I swear, we don't need to cover anything anymore because she told me just about everything."  
  
Cole laughed and then looked out the window just to the right of his little sister. "Phoebe!", he nearly screamed.  
  
Piper slammed on the brakes and Cole jumped out of the car despite the busy traffic. He screamed out her name as he slammed the door.  
  
Phoebe scringed at the sound of his voice and began speeding up as if she hadn't heard him. She soon ran fast when she heard him running to her. She looked behind her for a second and saw Piper and his sister along with him. He looked in front of her again and saw Leo. She screamed as he put his arms around her and orbed them back to the manor. Cole ran to the spot where they had been and had to be torn away from the spot by Piper and Leslie.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe fought off Leo as she re-matterialized in the manor's living room. She threw her arms at him as he pulled away, but kept his arm or her shoulder. She ran towards the front door, but Leo stopped her.  
  
"Phoebe, wait!" He walked to her side and she glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was a very irresponsible thing to do! You could of been seriously hurt and you know it!"  
  
"Leo, it's my fault! I'm the reason Prue is dead! Why would you care what happened to me?" She began crying and throwing herself at him. "I abandoned my sisters for love and I lost one... It's not fair! It wasn't suppose to be that way! I should be the one to die, not her! She was the strongest of us three and it's not fair. She deserves to live and I don't!"  
  
Phoebe was now in Leo's strong arms. Paige came drudging down the stairs and saw Phoebe and Leo together. She heard the door open and saw Piper, Cole, and Leslie come through. Leo passed Phoebe to Cole and Cole began comforting her. She cried and continued saying that she was the one who should of died, not Prue. She continued with her wild accusations of it being all her fault. Cole stroke her hair and carried her up to her room..... 


	7. A Brother-Sister Talk

Part 7 of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
She slept easy, Cole watching her and her chest rising slowly then falling. He pushed her hair back and then went back down to his sister. He found her sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee and Piper had lit a fire. He never pictured Piper as that type of girl.  
  
"Hey, Leslie.... What you thinkin' about?", he asked.  
  
"Just what Phoebe was saying to me while we walked over here. She told me a few things about her and her life and.... You know, we just talked."  
  
Cole took her hand in his. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Leslie smiled at her brother. "I missed you so much, you know."  
  
He hugged her tightly. "I know.... I missed you, too."  
  
Leslie started telling him about the trip that she had taken with Phoebe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Note to you people who can't sense flashbacks coming on. We have just expierenced the waves of time travel.)  
  
"So what do you do for a living, Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm, actually I don't have one. My oldest sister died recently and when we met Paige, Piper told me that she would like me available to the witchy thing twenty-four seven until she got the hang of it. So that is what I do. What did you do before you came here?"  
  
"I worked with children. Anything I could do would be welcomed among towns. I guess my demon half never had any effect on me." Leslie wrapped her arms tightly around herself in attempt to warm herself up more.  
  
"Cole wasn't always like that. I turned him... He sacrificed himself for me. Plenty of times. He is the best thing that could ever happen to me and I don't know what I would do without him. I just need to get away for a while. Promise me you won't tell him where I am?"  
  
Leslie hesitated, thinking of whether or not Phoebe could get hurt. She heard her echo the word 'promise' and she nodded slightly. She didn't quite understand what she would tell them if they asked, she wasn't really sure about where Phoebe was headed. Still, if Phoebe couldn't trust her, then she might not take her to her brother. And that was all that she wanted.  
  
"So how do you like living without your powers?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"I would like it a lot better if I wasn't sleeping on the streets. I mean, I never used any of my powers anyway so I didn't have that much to get used to. It was weird not hearing my demonic half taunting at me for hours and hours; telling me not to be normal and how it was bad."  
  
Phoebe stopped, shocked. Cole had never told her that before; she had no idea what his demonic half said to him. She knew why he never talked about his past, but she never knew why he just stopped talking about it all together. She needed to change the subject and soon. She didn't want to hear about that part of Cole's life anymore.  
  
"Phoebe? You ok?"  
  
Phoebe realized that she was still stopped. "Yeah, fine.... I was just wondering about something. But it's no big deal."  
  
"Really.... So anyway. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um... How about the weather we've been having lately?"  
  
Leslie chuckled slightly. "You know, you're funny. I think I can see why Cole would like you. I mean, he's never like anyone before. Aside from me. I can remember when we were kids, whenever I didn't kill an innocent or a witch, I would get beat. I can remember how he use to come and comfort me. We use to love each other very much. And now he has that again."  
  
Phoebe watched the ground change with every step that she took. They were near her house and had to end the conversation soon. "Leslie, I hope I see you again."  
  
Leslie turned to her with a questioning look upon her face. "You're not coming back?"  
  
"Maybe... I'm a Charmed One. I have a responibilty to go back at some point. But I need to forgive myself for what I did. I don't think that I could face my family if I didn't forgive myself first. It would just be two big mistakes for me and I wouldn't feel any better."  
  
"What do you have to forgive yourself for?"  
  
"It's my fault that my sister died."  
  
"Phoebe, it's never anyone's fault when someone they love dies. It's something that was meant to happen. If she hadn't of died, you never would of met your younger sister. Not to mention you wouldn't have Cole back in your life. Would it have been better if you didn't have him or your sister? She was meant to die and if she didn't die during that attack then the next one. Sounds like you just need to accept it. Not forgive it for happening."  
  
Phoebe thought about what Cole's sister said. She noticed that they were at her house and she couldn't go any further. "Um, we are at my house. This is where I drop you off. It was lovely meeting you!" She quickly rushed off...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And that is where I knocked on the door." Leslie let go of Cole's hand. "And I promised I wouldn't tell you any of this so please don't tell her I told you. I don't want to get on her bad side. She was so nice to bring me to you and help me. She didn't even know me."  
  
"That's just like Phoebe. I wonder what she is thinking right now. Or dreaming as the case may be." He looked at his sister. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
They hugged for the bazillonth time that day. 


	8. Phoebe Deals

Part 8 Of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
Piper sat next to Phoebe, watching the soft movements that her sister made while she ate her breakfast. She had so many questions to ask her but felt it better to keep quiet making sure that she didn't upset her baby sister. Cole had warned everyone that she might run off again if she felt like she wasn't wanted or felt the blame of something. She was really insecure at that time.  
  
"So, Phoebe... You like the eggs?"  
  
"I'm not insane. I'm not a child. And I certainly am not waiting for another chance to run off. All I needed to do was forgive myself for what happened to Prue. Face it, Piper... It's my fault that she died. If I had been here... But Leslie told me that it wasn't my fault. That everything happens for a reason and if she didn't die during that battle, then it would of been soon because it was her time. I think that we should let her stay here until she can get back on to her feet. She helped me, after all. She could stay in my room and I could sleep on the couch and Cole could take the cot. Or we could sleep on the bed that she has now..... Do you think that she could stay here?"  
  
Piper smiled at the warm nature of her sister. "I think that it would be ok if Cole doesn't mind. But seeing as how they are inseperable, I think that I should start making up the cot." Piper smiled at her sister and then got up and to start her day. "I have to go to P3. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Of course, Piper." Phoebe smiled at her older sister, thinking of what she would say to Cole about his sister staying. She set out to find him immediatly. It didn't take long to locate him. He was talking to his sister, again, in the living room. She heards something about staying there for a while and smiled at the similarity. "Hey, you two.", she greeted. Cole turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, hunny. Good to see you up and about. Come join us." He scooted closer to his sister on the pull out bed that they had set up. "What brings you here?" Phoebe sat next to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help but add, "I love when you do that."  
  
"I love when you love me.... So, Leslie, how long you plan on staying?"  
  
"Not long, I swear."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was going to ask if you would like to stay in my room. Cole and I could sleep on this bed couch thingy..... It wouldn't be any trouble. If you want you can borrow some cloths. I mean... whatever you want. You're a part of the family, or at least you will be."  
  
Cole looked at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"Hunny, just smile and nod. Girl talk."  
  
"No, us talk."  
  
"Fine. If you must know, one day I am going to marry you. I just don't know when. So, Leslie. What do you think? About staying, I mean."  
  
She dropped her jaw, a little surprised and couldn't seem to speak. "Are you serious? I mean, you sure you don't mind? I can always go somewhere else."  
  
"If somewhere else is the streets of San Fransico, then no. You can stay right here. But of course, just if you want to."  
  
Leslie smiled. "I would love that."  
  
Cole looked at his sweetheart in disbelief. Of course, he was absolutly happy that she was liking his sister, but he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.  
  
"Phoebe? Can you please come with me......" He stood up and began walking out of the room. 


	9. More to the Past....

Part 9 of  
  
Better Safe Then Sorry  
  
"What is it, Cole?", Phoebe asked once they were out of earshot. "I didn't do something wrong did I? I thought you wanted to have your sister here..."  
  
"I did, I mean... I do. I just wanted to know what you are thinking in that head of yours. You have just told Leslie that she is almost your sister-in-law. I want to know why you are telling her that when you won't even talk to me about these sorta things."  
  
"Cole, I love you. You know I do... I'm just not ready to be married. I can't do it. I'm not like Piper. She's always wanted that life for herself and I remember wanting to travel and get out of here and just be living out of a backpack. And believe me, if I hadn't of became a witch, I would be out there. Living that dream. I think that you are great and you know I do, but I just can't handle this right now. And deep down, you know I can't. And I think that you aren't fully ready for this, either. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, even if I don't marry you a.s.a.p." She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. "I love you so much.... If I had lost you...."  
  
Cole kissed her, then pulled the hand that she grasped to him, kissing her soft skin. "You will never loose me.... I promise." He held her closer to him. "I won't let them take me away from you."  
  
"That's good..." Phoebe smiled, happy to just be with Cole. "I love you..."  
  
"I know you do.". He smiled at her, then lightly kissed her hair, smelling it as he completely melted into her.  
  
"And.....?"  
  
"And what?", he teased.  
  
"And you love me, too, right?", she played along.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'll have to think about that one for a minute or two. I mean, I did give up my evil ways for you and then I asked you to marry me... And I can't help but think that I did want to give up my powers so we could be together..." He chuckled a little when she tore away and hit his chest with both hands.  
  
"Cole!", she whined in between laughs.  
  
"Of course I love you.... If I didn't love you, do you think that you would be alive? Belthazor always use to get what he wanted. But, changing the subject..... Why do I feel like there has been a total 180 in your attitude since your little trip to the far streets of San Fransico?"  
  
"Because your sister helped me to realize that it wasn't my fault..."  
  
"Well, we all know that, but how? I mean, she couldn't have said anything that I hadn't already said, could she?" He noticed his girlfriend tense up and decided that maybe he should back off. After all, she always told him everything when she was ready. "Maybe I shouldn't of asked..."  
  
"No, you deserve to know what happened..."  
  
"I know what happened, Leslie told me everything."  
  
"No, she didn't tell you what I said, otherwise you would have yelled at me or avoided me or something..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A.N.: More time travel waves....~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
"Phoebe, it's never anyone's fault when someone they love dies. It's something that was meant to happen. If she hadn't of died, you never would of met your younger sister. Not to mention you wouldn't have Cole back in your life. Would it have been better if you didn't have him or your sister? She was meant to die and if she didn't die during that attack then the next one. Sounds like you just need to accept it. Not forgive it for happening."  
  
"And how would you know? Have you ever lost one of your best friends before? I love Prue and it's stupid that she was the one to die because it should have been me. I had given my life to save Piper and then Prue died.. The source tricked me and I should have known that I was going to loose a sister. Of course, none of it would have happend if I hadn't of left to save Cole. I have accepted that she isn't going to come back to me. I have accepted that it was my fault that she died. Now I just need to forgive myself. But how can I forgive myself for taking away my sister forever? I don't get to see her until I die.... How do you think that makes me feel?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke the harsh feelings that she felt.  
  
"If you are done yelling at me, then I can tell you that I have lost close people. And I remember thinking that it was all my fault. But you know what? Everyone feels that it is somehow their fault. Your other sister probably feels it, her husband, probably feels it, and you know who feels it the most? Cole. He knows how you feel and he knows that if he had never come into your life then that attack never would have failed. But it's no one's fault. It's destiny. And if you don't believe me have your whitelighter set up an urgent meeting for you with the Elders."  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw her house. "Um, we are at my house. This is where I drop you off. It was lovely meeting you!" Phoebe ran off with new ideas filling her head....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And that is when I left her here.... I know, I was mean and rude and I probably should have been nicer.... Or at least apologize to your sister. But I was just too confused to do anything. Do you think I am horrible? Do you completely hate me?"  
  
"No, but you're right. You should apologize to Leslie...." He kissed her lips for a quick second. "I still love you."  
  
"I love you, too......"  
  
She smiled at her love, thinking about how it was all going to be ok.......  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
